Confusion
by Dara09
Summary: Donnie y Karai han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, lo cual provocara un mal entendido(mal summary pero denle una oportunidad por favor).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola volví con una nueva historia **

**Espero que les guste**

**sin mas a leer**

-Hola chicos-April entro a la guarida

-Hola April-Rafa y Mikey dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras veía TV

-¿Donde esta Donnie?-se acerco a ellos

-En su laboratorio-respondió Rafa sin interés

-Voy a verlo... tal vez necesite ayuda

-No creo April-dijo Mikey-Karai lo ha ayudado en todo el día

-En-enserio

-Si-Rafa respondió al ver a la peli-naranja enojado

-Hola April-Leo salió del dojo

-Hola Leo-dijo tratando de disimular su evidente enojo

-¿Estas bien?-había notado su enojo

-Si-trato de sonreír

-No te vez...

-¡QUE ESTOY BIEN!-le grito

-Esta...bien

-Voy a ver a Donnie-con esas palabras se dirigió al laboratorio

-¿Que le pico?-Leo pregunto a sus hermanos

-No se-respondió Mikey

-Se le llaman celos-fue Rafa quien contesto esta vez

-¿Celos?-Leo pregunto confundido-¿de que?

-De que TU novia ha estado muy ocupada últimamente con Donnie

-¡KARAI NO ES MI NOVIA!-le grito con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Como sea, no se te hace raro que últimamente ella y Donnie pasen mucho tiempo juntos-le sonrió de lado y cruzo los brazos

-Pasa tiempo con todos nosotros...-miro a Rafa-menos con tigo

-Si, con sensei medita y habla, con April hablan de...cosas de chicas, con Mikey juega videojuegos y con tigo entrena. Pero nadie sabe que se traen esos dos últimamente. Recuerdas ayer en el patrullaje

FLASH BACK:

-Hay que separarnos para cubrir mas terreno-Leo ordeno-Casey iras con Rafa, Donnie con April, Karai con migo y Mikey...

-Leo-Karai lo interrumpió-no te importa que...

-Karai y yo patrullemos-Donnie completo

-Si...esta..bien-dijo algo confundido y enojado

FIN DEL FASH BACK

-¡TE DIRE LO QUE HACEN!-grito Leo ya molesto-¡KARAI AYUDA A DONNIE A...

Leo fue interrumpido por un grito que venia del laboratorio

-¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-April grito a todo pulmon

**¿Les gusto?** **¿quieren que la continúe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo 2. Gracias por sus comentarios :3**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas a leer**

-¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-April grito a todo pulmón desde la entrada del laboratorio

-¿Que sucede?-Leo se acerco junto con Mikey y Rafa-¡DONATELLO!-Leo grito al ver a Karai en el piso y a Donnie enzima de ella-¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!

-Nada-Donnie hablo

-¡ALEJATE DE KARAI!-Leo y April gritaron al mismo tiempo

Donnie miro con un leve sonrojo(de verguenza) y se puso de pie

-¡¿QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO?!-Leo se acerco alterado a ellos

-Leo, tranquilo-Karai hablo

-No estábamos haciendo nada-Donnie trato de explicar

-¡A ESO LE LLAMAS NADA!

-Lo que paso fue que...-Donnie no pudo terminar ya que

-¡¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI?!-Splinter entro al laboratorio

-Nada, sensei-dijo Leo mas calmado

-¿Que eran todos esos gritos?-pregunto serio

-Nada sensei-Leo salió del laboratorio asía su habitación

-Leo-Karai lo siguió

-Me tengo que ir. Mi padre debe de estar preocupado-April salió de la guarida

-¡APRIL, ESPERA!-Donnie también salió

EN LA SUPERFICIE:

Donnie saltaba de edificio-¿donde estas?-esa pregunta sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez-no paso absolutamente nada entre Karai y yo

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo 3**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas a leer**

EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS:

-Leo, ¿puedo pasar?-Karai tocaba la puerta de la habitación del líder

-Déjame solo-dijo desde dentro de su habitación

-Leo déjame explicarte lo que...

-Déjame solo-Leo salió de su habitación-no tienes que explicarme nada. Vi lo que tenia que ver

-No lo que en realidad paso fue que...

-No trates de explicarme-la interrumpió-¡MEJOR VETE CON DONNIE, ESTOY SEGURO QUE TIENEN MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER!

-¡SI ME DEJARAS EXPLICARTE LO QUE PASO!

-¡LARGATE CON DONNIE!-entro de nuevo a su habitación, serrando la puerta frente a Karai

-¡DONNIE AL MENOS ESCUCHA!-Karai se dirigió a la salida de la guarida

-Hija mía-Splinter llamo su atención-¿ a donde vas?-pregunto serio

-A tomar un poco de aire

Splinter suspiro-bien, pero no vuelvas tarde

-Gracias padre-salió de la guarida

EN LA SUPERFICIE:

April se encontraba caminando por Central Park, Donnie la miraba desde un edificio ya que no podía bajar seguía habiendo personas ahí

-Pelirroja-Casey casualmente se encontraba por ahí

-Hola Casey-lo saludo con una sonrisa

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto algo preocupado

-Si-le contesto con dulzura-¿que haces aquí?

-¿Recuerdas a mi amigo?

-¿El de Los Ángeles?

-Si, se mudo a New York esta mañana y va a ir a nuestro colegio

-Y viniste va ayudarlo

-Si-hubo un momento de silencio-...¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Mmm...-desvió la mirada hacia el edificio donde se encontraba Donnie, frunció el ceño-si-ambos se fueron

EN LA AZOTEA DEL EDIFICIO

-Ese...boca de cueva-susurro con enojo mientras apretaba sus puños

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo **

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas a leer**

EN UNA DE LAS GRANDES AZOTEAS DE LA CIUDAD NEW YORK

-¿Porque no me escucha?-Karai se encontraba sentada en una azotea. Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lagrimas recorrieron su rostro de solo pensar en la "pequeña" discusión con Leo

-Sabes alguien tan bonita no debería de llorar-una voz masculina, fuerte pero a la vez amable se hizo presente. Karai rápidamente se puso de pie, miro a un joven un año mayor a ella, de tez clara, alto, castaño, de ojos verde claro, vestía pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa café, con una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-¿Quien eres?-Karai se limpio las lagrimas

-Mi nombre es Issac-le extendió la mano que sujetaba un pañuelo

-No, gracias-volvió a sentarse en el borde del edificio

-Sabes, no deberías llorar-el castaño se sento a su lado-perdón que lo pregunte pero...¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Karai lo miro algo en el la hacia confiar

CON DONNIE

-Asta mañana pelirroja-Casey se despidió de April

-¡April!-Donnie bajo del edificio

-¿Que se te ofrece Donatello?-dijo indiferente

-April, lo que paso...

-Por favor, vete-trato de contener las lagrimas

Donnie al notar esto decidió irse, no quería verla llorar no lo soportaría y mas si es por su causa

-Esta bien. Pero no paso nada entre Karai y yo-esto ultimo lo susurro sin embargo la peli-naranja pudo oírlo

Donnie subió al edificio miro a quien había jurado proteger sin importarle lo que pasara y salto al siguiente edificio

**Espero que les haya gustado, ah espero que no les moleste que mi Oc Issac apareciera**

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
